A secret agent working title
by Sister Verna
Summary: Hood is called to solve the strange death in Kentucky state prison...
1. Chapter 1

Here I am with another Eleventh Hour story.

Disclaimer

Beta-reader: Americanchick

Rating: I did use "T" for the language and might be in future because of the action

Pairing: Rachel/Hood

PS: Please bear with me, 'cause this might take much more time for the update. And this story has a working title "A secret agent" it might change during the writing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one.<strong>

**How're things going?**

_Kentucky state prison: Stomping feet and shouting voices echoing from the walls about the whole building._

"I didn't do anything!" one prisoner shouts, as the guards stop with stun guns in front of his cell.

A body is lying on the floor. The dilated pupils seem to be watching the guards.

"Oh, shit," one of them turned away.

"Now, get to the wall," another one says addressing the prisoner.

"He just fell on the floor…" Stutters prisoner but he doesn't do as he was told to.

The guards become more nervous than they already were.

"I SAID! GET TO THE WALL!"

Hesitantly the prisoner raised his hands and slowly started to move toward the wall still looking at his dead cell-mate.

One guard enters and handcuffs the prisoner. They both leave the cell. The prisoner doesn't stop to repeat that he didn't do anything.

All the others prisoners are animated, they start to shout.

Finally the director of the prisoner appears followed by the doctor.

While the doctor examines the dead body, guards try to calm down the prisoners.

"Take him away," the doctor says taking off the rubber gloves.

"So, doc, what happened here?" the director asks.

"I can't say it right now; we have to send it to the medical center so they could make the autopsy"

The director bit his lip as he watched the guards taking away the dead body of one of his prisoners.

_State Medical Center. One of the doctors prepares everything for the autopsy of just received dead body of a prisoner from state prison._

"Thursday, 15th of October, 15:15 pm. Name John Bubbles, 32 years old, male. Visible marks of physical death are nowhere in evidence. Starting to cut the chest."

He starts to cut the chest. As he cut it, a trickle of blood splatters in his face.

"Shit," He raped out an oath.

The doctor started to take off the mask he was wearing as he smelled something. He starts to sniff. And suddenly he realizes that this smell comes from the dead body.

"As I made a first cut to the chest, a trickle of blood splattered into my face. It has a really nasty smell," he made a record to the tape.

He puts on another mask and continues to cut open the chest. As he finished, he couldn't bear the smell and ran out of the morgue.

_Kentucky medical center:_

Felix was already at the place collecting all the information they would need when Hood along with Rachel appeared in the hall.

Rachel nodded to Felix. Hood always wondered if FBI agents could talk just by simple signs.

"So, what you managed to know?" asked Hood concentrating on the case.

"The body was delivered here from state prison at night. Doctor Buget couldn't make an autopsy at the prison, so he did order an autopsy here. Doctor Hudson who did make this autopsy is over there," and Felix pointed at the guy who sat in the farthest corner of the hall holding his head in the hands.

"We should probably talk to him first," said Hood.

Rachel agreed and followed Hood.

"Hello," pronounced Hood.

Dr. Hudson somewhat reluctantly rose his head to look at the one who did say this. He looked at Hood who as always was smiling and then turned to appreciate Rachel. Who opposite to Jacob was grim.

"You're with the FBI," Dr. Hudson stated.

"Yeah, we are," Jacob said "Well, actually I'm a scientist, and agent Rachel Young is with the FBI."

It seemed Dr. Hudson didn't care much who was who.

"I've never seen anything like it before," he said. "The smell is like all the organs were decomposing inside him for a few weeks if not for a month."

"Do you think it's contagious?" Rachel asked concerned.

"No, the biohazard dep. was already here, they didn't find anything dangerous for others," Dr. Hudson said, his voice sounded relieved though his hands were still shaking.

"Ok," Jacob didn't know and didn't want to push, so he made sign for Rachel to follow him.

"I think we should take a look at the dead body, but I don't want to risk, so we need the wear the protection".

Masks on the faces, gloves on the hands and yellow rubber costumes Rachel and Jacob entered the morgue.

"This…is….disgusting," Rachel said turning away.

Hood seemed not bothered a lot. He started to examine the body and its innards right away.

After a few minutes, Rachel's curiosity took over her and she broke the silence.

"So, Hood, what is that?"

His in-depth golden eyes looked at her and Jacob severely pronounced.

"We need to transport it to the FBI headquarters; I want to make few tests."

"Sure," Rachel was only glad to leave the room and to order the transportation.

_Kentucky State Prison, Director's office:_

"The body was transported to the FBI headquarters," tall and strong guard said to the director.

The Director looked at him like if it was his fault that the dead body of his prisoner has left the state and was now in Washington.

"It's only one accidentally death, they are just too much precautious, no need to worry," and he smile to reassure his employee.

_FBI Headquarters._

Hood stormed out of the laboratory and almost didn't bang against Rachel who brought some coffee.

"Hey, what's the hurry?"

"Rachel," Hood said and ran toward the FBI director's office.

Rachel gave the cups of coffee to some passing by agent and ran after Hood.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R and any suggestions would be appreciated 'cause I'm not american and might not know something or know it just because I saw it on tv-show.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you did enjoy the beginning and here is the second "chapter" though it's a short one...Just didn't want to wait with the update.

* * *

><p><em>FBI Headquarters. Director's office.<em>

"Is it so dangerous?"The Director asked concerned.

"So far I couldn't find any proof that this is contagious, but I don't know the nature of it, so it's hard to say", Hood answered.

"If only the prison management would cooperate," Rachel sighed. "But the director and medical department have refused to talk to us".

The Director bit his lip and looked through the window.

Outside the FBI Headquarters was a wonderful weather, people were sun bathing under the hot sun unknown to the probable danger. He couldn't risk their lives, nor did he want to endanger his best friend's life, but Jacob Hood was the only one who would be able to find out what has happened to the healthy man.

"Rachel," The Director turned to agent Young "Would you give us a minute?"

Rachel perplexed got up from the chair, she had a really bad feeling about this, but she just nodded and left the office.

As Rachel left the Director's office, he addressed himself to Jacob.

"Jacob, I did ask Rachel to leave because I'm sure she would be against my proposal." The Director started.

Hood was carefully listening.

The Director crossed the office and sat near Hood.

"Jacob, you and I, we both understand that we cannot risk here. We must ensure that whatever has been the reason of John Bubles' death isn't contagious and won't spread. So, I think the best of the solution is to infiltrate someone in the prison as a prisoner."


End file.
